pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marowak Training Dojo
Marowak Training Dojo, otherwise known as MTD or simply just dojo, is the training dojo found in Grassroot Town which allows players to train in three different training dojos of varying difficulty. It also hosts Exbel's arena for Player vs. Player battles. There is a small stairway leading down to an underground room where NPC Sensei Marowak's Domain is, completely surrounded by the rest of the watery cave including large pillars holding up the above dojo. Upon a player's first visit, the Marowak will speak to you and teach you the ropes of getting around the dojo. Completing the Gold Dojo is of the requirements in order to use Croagunk's Swap Shop. The Dojo is split into three dungeons, each with their own boss. The easiest and first accessible is the Bronze Dojo, then Silver Training Dojo, and lastly Gold Training Dojo. Players are unable to recruit Pokémon by defeat or bring items in any of the three dojos. Attributes Bronze Dojo= |-|Silver Dojo= |-|Gold Dojo= MarowakTrainingDojoBronzeScenery.PNG|Floors 1-5 (Bronze) MarowakTrainingDojoSilverScenery.PNG|Floors 1-10 (Silver) MarowakTrainingDojoGoldScenery.PNG|Floors 1-15 (Gold) Bronze Dojo The Bronze Dojo takes on a rather grassy and watery look to it as it continues for 5 Floors. It contains the easiest Pokémon of the dojos. There is always sunny weather on Floor 4. Silver Dojo The Silver Dojo has a grey look, blue plants on the ground and purple water. There is no darkness for the first 5 Floors, on Floor 6 darkness shows up. The majority of the Pokémon here are Ground- or Electric-type. Gold Dojo The Gold Dojo starts off with darkness, this darkness increases on Floor 9. The water has a brown hue as well as the walls and floor. The Gold Dojo is the only one of the three that has Mystery Eggs. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Bronze Dojo= |-|Silver Dojo= |-|Gold Dojo= Items Bronze Dojo= |-|Silver Dojo= |-|Gold Dojo= Mystery Eggs Gold Dojo Dungeon Objective This dungeon's main objective is to train the Pokémon players bring into it. It is mostly for lower-level players as it is in the first town of PMU, Grassroot. Mystery Eggs containing both a current and previous starter Pokémon may also be obtained in the Gold Dojo. Restrictions #Players cannot bring their own items from outside the dungeon inside. #No Pokémon can be recruited aside from the Mystery Eggs. Tips *In the Gold Dojo, the Mankey often have Poison Jab, which often poisons those it hits. To avoid this, try to deal with them first quickly and from afar if possible. *A Pokémon with Pickup has a chance of picking up a Mystery Egg. Trivia *Pokémon used to give more experience, but due to staff decisions, they cut the experience given. They then decided to make three types of dojo for splitting up more of the EXP. *This dungeon was the only one where the scenery set changes every floor, but was then changed into a constant scenery for each chamber. *The dojo used to be the strongest dungeon during the time of PMU 7's initial release. *The dojo was originally only one 5 floor dungeon without a boss and an arena not long ago. It also contained what today's dojo contained; a underground room where the Sensei stayed. **Weather and bosses were also once in Marowak Training Dojo. *On Archford Training Dojo's release, all dojos got a 50% boost in experience for a week. Video Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Dojo Category:Interior Dungeons